legominifiguresonlinefandomcom-20200223-history
Skyforge
"The ogre blacksmith Stormhammer builds weapons for the gods in this giant forge" The Skyforge is the epic dungeon of the Mythology Mountains. *Defeat Stormhammer to get free and member Loot Chests *Enemies and Smashies do not regenerate. *The final free loot chest may contain more than the normal 1 Diamond (e.g. 3). Minifigure parts The following minifigure parts can be found here: *Cyclops You can get Yeti after beating the champion. Associated Quests * Defeat the Gorgon Zola. * Destroy the harpy nests. Destroying the first one causes harpies to appear. You have to build a jumper to get to the last ones. You can miss one and still accomplish the quest. * Defeat Stormhammer. You cannot retreat unless your team is broken. Champions *'Gorgon Zola.' You cannot advance until you defeat her; you cannot retreat unless your group is broken. *'Raibi, the Fire Seer.' You cannot advance until you defeat him; you cannot retreat unless your team is broken. *'Scorch-Talon Matriarch.' She does not have the normal orange and red circles, but is likely a Champion; she has a unique name and you sometimes get free and member loot chests when you defeat her. When you defeat her a jumper appears and you can continue. Character Points *Conquer Skyforge for 25 points each as: **(13) Goblin, Classic King, or Sheriff. *Conquer Skyforge for 50 points each as: **(9) Battle Mech, Heroic Knight, Roller Derby Girl, or Waiter. **(10) Medusa, Motorcycle Mechanic, Tomahawk Warrior, or Trendsetter. **(11) Island Warrior, Saxophone Player, Diner Waitress, or Constable. **(12) Rock Star, Spooky Girl, or Swashbuckler. **(14) Fly Monster, Monster Scientist, or Tiger Woman. **(15) Astronaut, Faun, Flying Warrior or Jewel Thief *Smash 25 Minotaur Statues for 50 points each as: **(9) Roman Emperor or Policeman. **(10) Warrior Woman or Motorcycle Mechanic. **(12) Jester, Lifeguard Guy, Piggy Guy, or Rock Star. **(13) Paleontologist. Achievements *'Mythical Chicken' Find the Chicken Suit Guy in the Mythology World **The Chicken Suit Guy is located just before Gorgon Zola, behind a metal cage in the wall on the left. Battle Tactics *If you quickly defeat Gorgan Zola and/or Raibi, the Fire Seer, the barriers will open and you can retreat. Their respective allies will follow you for a distance then give up and go away, so you won't have to fight the horde. *When Raibi, the Fire Seer is wounded, his first group of allies will appear. You may want to defeat them before attacking Raibi again, so his second group of allies doesn't appear with them. *If you attack Gorgan Zola and/or Raibi with a ranged attack just inside the barrier, sometimes they don't fight back very well and their allies won't appear! *'Stormhammer's' summoned allies can be broken to give you healing hearts. But if you wait until they break by themselves then you won't get the hearts. Notes *Sometimes Raiders or Sentinels will drop and fight with each other! This is most likely to happen at the end of the Harpy Nests quest. *If you exit the game while on the "island" or butte at the last Harpy Nest, you might not be able to continue when you rejoin the game. Scorch-Talon Matriarch and others must drop down and be defeated before the jumper or launcher appears. Leaving interrupts this process and you must wait for the dungeon to reset; which makes you lose your teleport points. *The reset time may have been reduced to a few minutes to compensate for the above problem. So if you leave or logout, then when you return you may have to start over from the beginning. *~160 (+summoned) Enemies, 179 Smashies, 3 Buildies. Trivia * Earlier this Epic Dungeon was called The Forge or The Olympian Forge. There were two Champions in this Epic Dungeon called The Giant Dale and Slither, the Gorgon Lord. The Giant Dale is now called Stormhammer, and deals the same attacks. Slither has been moved to Cliffside. * Decorator parts have been added to Skyforge to replace Roman Emperor parts the first week of December 2014. Gallery Launcher_Parts_Skyforge.jpg|Launcher Parts- build to continue. Harpy Nest.jpg|Harpy Nest Screenshot (9).png|Quick Build to get into the dungeon. Entrance.png|Old entrance to the dungeon. Lego minifigures online 5.jpg|A part of the Skyforge Epic Dungeon Lego minifigures online 4.jpg Lego minifigures online 3.jpg Category:Epic Dungeons Category:Mythology World